The present invention relates to transplanting devices, and more particularly to a novel portable, hand-held device operable for directing fluid, such as a liquid, against the ground to "drill" or form a crop-receiving cavity in the ground.
It has been found particularly advantageous to grow crops by means of transplanting. More specifically, certain row or vegetable crops such as cucumbers, tomatoes, celery, lettuce, squash, etc. may be initially grown in a greenhouse in a controlled environment. After predetermined growth has occurred, the crops, in seedling form, may be transported to a field and transplanted into the ground. Generally, commercial transplanting involves initially forming a crop-receiving trench in the ground by use of a mechanical digging apparatus. A seedling is then inserted into the ground and the apparatus is operated to pack soil around the seedling. Of course, mechanical apparatus are usually complicated, expensive and subject to malfunction.
Transplanting of crops in small-scale farms or in backyard gardens has also gained in popularity. The procedure is basically the same, i.e., to form crop-receiving cavities and insert transplants. While forming the cavities by use of a spade or other tool is common, it may be readily appreciated that such digging is time-consuming and wearisome. Also, depending upon the particular type of crop, a preselected spacing in a row is selected for the crop-receiving cavities. Small transplanting machines are now presently available on the market and may include some type of mechanism operable for digging or trenching crop-receiving cavities. However, such mechanisms generally are expensive and may not be suitable for use in small-scale agricultural production such as in a small farm or garden.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable, hand-held device for use in transplanting crops which includes a tubular means operable for directing fluid outwardly from a discharge end thereof for impingement against the ground to "drill" a crop-receiving cavity. Connected to the tubular means is an orienting means engageable with the ground for positioning the discharge end above the ground. Thus, in operation, an individual manually positions the discharge end above the ground and directs fluid thereagainst for forming a crop-receiving cavity. Subsequently, the individual manually transports the tubular means to another location, such as along a predetermined crop row, and forms another crop-receiving cavity.
Additionally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a device for use in transplanting, as described above, which includes a stabilizing means for contacting a stretch of ground to thereby position the tubular means so that fluid may be discharged substantially vertically into the ground to form a crop-receiving cavity having a generally vertical axis. The stabilizing means preferably takes the form of an elongate member, such as a rod, which is mounted for contacting a stretch of the ground for providing stability to the tubular means.
Still another object of the present invention is to include adjustable means for permitting the elongate member to be shifted, in a preselected manner, so that the distance between the ends of the elongate member relative to the discharge end may be varied. Thus, it is possible to predetermine the distance between crop-receiving cavities by using the elongate member as a measure or gauge. Explaining further, after "drilling" a crop-receiving cavity, the tubular means with the elongate member connected thereto may be shifted forwardly (along a row) so that a rear end of the elongate member is positioned adjacent the crop-receiving cavity previously formed. A new crop-receiving cavity is formed and the tubular member advanced. It can be readily perceived that predetermined spacing between crop-receiving cavities is provided.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device, as described above, in which the tubular means includes first and second interconnected tubular portions having their longitudinal axes offset from one another. Such a construction enables an individual, manually transporting the tubular means, to hold same with one of the tubular portions having its longitudinal axis positioned substantially vertically relative to the ground as determined by the stabilizing means or elongate member. This position is achieved without the individual having to cock or otherwise twist the hand holding the tubular means. The result is a comfortable holding of the tubular means during formation of crop-receiving cavities in the ground.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily appreciated from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.